Fallen Assassin
by Scarlette Lily
Summary: What if Akatsuki bought Byakumaru before Enbart Nelles did? What if she became a murderer because of the cursed blade? At first, Minori was the only one that noticed in Akatsuki's change and behavior but will her friends be in time to save her from Byakumaru's madness?


**I KNOW, I KNOW. THIS STORY IS RIDICULOUS...I ONLY PUBLISHED THIS SINCE MY INTUITION TELLS ME TO.**

**I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING "What if Akatsuki has purchased Byakumaru before Enbart Nelles"**

* * *

><p>Enbart Nelles, a Royal guard who despised Adventurers since he thinks that the adventurers thought the Royal guards as a mere guard dog and does not respect their strength. He was on his way to purchase Byakumaru but when he pushed aside an adventurer…..he started a fight.<p>

"What's your problem?!"

"You're in the way you filthy adventurer"

"Why you…..!"

Enbart's size was his huge advantage against the petite adventurer he pushed aside but he did not expect that the adventurer had more allies with him, it was a four against one. Other adventurers and people of the land crowded in the fight, Akatsuki noticed the crowd and brawling noises but she ignored it and proceeded on her way.

"A brawl? Well, that's not important now"

Just a few steps away was Amenoma where the sword Byakumaru was awaiting for its next victim….next owner/wielder. Akatsuki gently pushed the door; Tatara was arranging the crates that contained different weapons that she handcrafted. The dwarf blacksmith turned her attention towards the short assassin inside the shop.

"I see, you came to pick it up today"

"Yes"

The quiet blacksmith sighed; she placed the crate in her arms on a corner, she made her way behind the counter and searched to where she has placed the katana. Tatara finally found it coins and lifted the katana to give it to Akatsuki, the assassin felt a jolt the moment she touched the katana. The blade was shorter that it would fit Akatsuki, she requested it to be re forged that way a few hours ago.

(That's weird, I felt like something went inside me)

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing"

Akatsuki's doubt was replaced by joy over her new powerful weapon, she did not knew that the flavor text would become real and the blade would slowly possess her. A scratched Enbart madly muttered to himself, he was on his way to the Anemona just as Akatsuki left the store. The huge man gave the assassin a hateful glare since he despised adventurers. Enbart barged in and rudely slammed the door out of bad mood and Tatara noticed this so she let him.

"How can I help you?"

"I want the katana- Heh?!"

"Even If you have the money, you're already too late"

"Where is it?!"

"An adventurer just bought it a while ago"

Enbart Nelles recalled an adventurer coming out of the shop with the smaller version of the katana; it was a small….short girl. The angry man punched the wall and left the store disappointed and furious without a word. Akatsuki skipped like a little girl on her way back to the guild, Minori and the others wondered why, they can see the bright atmosphere around her.

"Miss Akatsuki…looks happy"

"Probably because of a new item"

That night, Akatsuki's felt her body in a feverish state, she felt weaker and numb. Her body shivered at the slightest wind that touched her skin, sweat rolled down her cheeks on the cold solace night.

_Is it cold, Akatsuki?_

"W-Who…..are you?"

_It doesn't matter_

"Leave me alone…."

_Fall asleep and let m voice guide you_

"W…..what….are-"

Akatsuki felt that her eyes giving up just as the voice said, it was the voice of the cursed sword Byakumaru talking through her. She felt she was like sleeping but conscious in her own dream, Akatsuki fell for Byakumaru's trap and it allowed the blade to slowly turn her like a maddened mmurderer.

"Now let see, who should I test Byakumaru into?"

On the snowy night, an evil side of Akatsuki wandered around Akihabara on the high grounds while searching for people of the land since the Royal Guards would come if she started a fight with other players. Nearby voices of a woman and a child, caught the attention of the possessed assassin, her lips formed an evil smirk.

"Mama. It's getting cold" said the child

"Yes, yes. We're almost there"

Just as the mother turned to her back, a dark figure slashed her and the child in a single swing, what is left to her is the terrified expression while her blood gushed out of her slit throat. The little girl tried to flee but not even the possessed assassin spared her, Akatsuki felt she needed more powerful prey and the ones that would fight back.

"They died? How disappointing"

That's right. You deserve a better challenge

"I'm going home"

Everyone was asleep when she got back to her guild, Akatsuki thought that she would not be noticed but Minori realized she disappeared and waited for her to return. Minori was slightly suspicious on why Akatsuki had returned this late.

"Akatsuki-san, Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, Just around the streets" Her response was cold and different than the usual Akatsuki

"I-I…..see, Good night then"

Even though her suspicions felt like the one she was facing was another person but she denied it. Minori excused it as a mere imagination and exaggeration.

THE NEXT MORNING

Rundlehouse and Isuzu has returned from shopping to the market with an important news. Minori, Tohya and Akatsuki was at the lobby that time.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Minori asked in curiosity

"Two people of the land has been murdered last night"

"No one knew who did it. No witnesses or evidence"

Minori recalled Akatsuki being out in Akihabara the whole night, she must have been aware of this or maybe not. When she turned towards Akatsuki who was listening to what Isuzu have heard in the market, her expression was different…Akatsuki was clueless, she was not cold and empty like last night.

"A-Akatsuki-san, Weren't you out last night"

The moment Minori mentioned that, Akatsuki frowned a bit with a small expression of annoyance.

"Yes I did. I didn't see anyone suspicious last night"

(There it is again…..This bad feeling. I feel like something happened to Akatsuki-san)

"AkatsukI-san, Where are you going?"

"I'm going to town to get information"

Akatsuki left without saying another word, Minori felt her heart pinned for a second. She never heard Akatsuki speak so cold and empty as if she did not have a soul.

"Damn Adventurers, I will kill you all! Over and Over again!"

Enbart Nelles somehow managed to get his hands on a cursed but its status and abilities was not as strong as Byakumaru. He tightly gripped the hilt of the second class sword and gritted his teeth in anger.


End file.
